<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Vow by KateJohnson2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859616">My Vow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateJohnson2020/pseuds/KateJohnson2020'>KateJohnson2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Veil Brides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Divorce, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateJohnson2020/pseuds/KateJohnson2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Collins and Andy have been best friends since high school. She even moved out to LA with him when he started Black Veil Brides and helped him arrange a few local shows. They never grew apart and always kept in contact with each other but as time continued, they obviously lived separate lives. Andy got married to Juliet and Ashley continued dating, yet to find Mr. Right. Andy sends Ash a text that he's doing a show in LA one night to kick off a tour and he would love to see her before they leave. She agrees and brings her current boyfriend James. Let's read about what happens next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Biersack/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch 1 - The Kick Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----ANDY’S POV-----</p><p>“Ash, hey!” I smiled, bringing her in for a hug. “I’m so glad you made it.”<br/>“Of course! I’d never miss a show in our home town!” she giggled. “Especially not when you’re kicking off a tour, those are your strongest shows.”<br/>“Wow, you look incredible.”<br/>“Especially after being in the psych ward for a month,” the guy she brought chuckled.<br/>“Is this James?” I asked, extending a hand to change the subject.<br/>“Yeah. I’m the boyfriend.”<br/>“I’m the best friend.”<br/>“CC, hi!” she chirped.</p><p>I chuckled and drank my water as she excitedly hugged everyone. I left her alone so she could mix and mingle and she even hugged some of the road crew, but James seemed to follow her like a lost puppy. The entire time she hugged somebody, James seemed to have the need to be right by her or have his hand on her. Jake started to notice my discomfort and redirected me over to Jon who wanted to correlate some photos on stage with the photographer.</p><p>“Two minute warning, guys,” Jon sighed as he went to go work on something.<br/>“Ash, come here,” I smiled, redirecting her to the perfect spot back stage.<br/>“Break a leg not a rib,” she reminded me.<br/>“Haha. I’ll try.”</p><p>James came to stand beside her and I turned away from him as the rest of the band went on stage. When the show came to an end, I went backstage and Ash hugged me tight even though I was covered in sweat. She congratulated me on a wonderful show and I started fucking with my hair. James complimented me too but I didn’t pay him any attention.</p><p>“Did you wanna come to the after party with us?” CC asked.<br/>“Yeah!” she smiled.<br/>“You sure you wanna do that?” James asked in a condescending tone.<br/>“You can come too,” I replied.<br/>“I mean...I guess that’s fine.”<br/>“Great!” she smiled.<br/>“Awesome! We’ll get cleaned up and meet you in about twenty minutes. Just follow Jon.”<br/>“I remember,” Ash giggled, picking up her drink.<br/>“Babe, I think you’ve had enough.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes and just kept my mouth shut because although I’m her best friend, their relationship is none of my business. I went to hop in the shower and remembered the many late night conversations between Ash and myself about how insecure she was. I climbed out, dried myself off, and got ready before heading out to the bus where Jon, Ash, and James were. We all got into our respective vehicles and headed out to the club.</p><p>When we got out of our cars, I noticed Ash was keeping to herself a lot more than she did at the venue. What a fucking asshole. I got pulled aside by some fans to take pictures but as we were taking the photos, I lost my shit. I looked over the photographer’s shoulder and watched James slap Ashley right across the face. I didn’t even excuse myself from the girls. I started marching over to where they were when Jake and Lonny pulled me back as Jinxx and CC went to defend Ashley.</p><p>“Not here, man,” said Lonny. “Not in front of all these people.”<br/>“I just want to talk to him.”<br/>“Alright, let’s go outside though. Jinxx and CC got her. Jake, can you escort James outside.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Look here you son of a bitch,” I huffed when we were outside.<br/>“Just fucking stop. I don’t even want her no more, man,” he scoffed, drunk. “You can take her wherever you want. I don’t give a shit.”<br/>“You sicken me.”<br/>“Whatever.”<br/>“Get the fuck out of here before I do something I regret.”<br/>“Andy?” her frail voice called out.<br/>“Ashley. Are you okay?”<br/>“No,” she sniffled.</p><p>She collapsed in my arms and started crying as she held her cheek where he struck her. I looked at Jon, the concern apparent on my face. He nodded and I carried her onto the bus, alone, so she could let it all out. I knew he was bad news from the moment she introduced me to James. He had been making passive aggressive comments about her weight, her appearance, her personality, everything about her he secretly had problems with. Then she told me he would hit her only when he got drunk. I sighed and brought her into my chest as I wrapped her in a tight hug, her mascara tears staining my white v-neck.</p><p>“What am I gonna do?” she sobbed. “I don’t have any money and I can’t go back to get my clothes because he’ll convince me to stay again.”<br/>“What if you stayed with Jinxx and his wife?”<br/>“They just had a baby. I can’t do that to them.”<br/>“Well...what...ahem, you could come stay with me when the tours over. Until then, what if you were my assistant again?”<br/>“Is Colleen okay with that?”<br/>“She’s on maternity leave and I’m sure if I explained the situation to her, she wouldn’t mind.”<br/>“Andy, I don’t know.”<br/>“I know it’s a big decision. Why don’t you sleep on it? We leave tomorrow morning at 7. I was gonna stay in my hotel room but you can sleep here in the back room and I’ll crash in one of the extra bunks.”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“I really don’t mind, Ash.”<br/>“Let me sleep on it? I’ll have my answer by morning.”<br/>“Alright.”</p><p>Some time passed and I had some trouble falling asleep, it had been a while since I slept in a bunk. I looked at my phone for the billionth time and when I realized it was already five in the morning, I gave up on sleep and figured I’d get some rest when we hit the road. I crawled out of bed and hopped down, silently cursing myself for picking a top bunk, when I heard some shuffling in the kitchen. Ash.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” I asked.<br/>“Not really. You?”<br/>“Nah. Are you hungry? I could make you a poppy seed bagel with some jalapeno cream cheese. Unless you don’t like those anymore.”<br/>“They’re still my favorite. James said I shouldn’t eat them, though. I’d gain weight.”<br/>“In that case, I’ll make you two of them.”<br/>“Just one and some coffee would be nice.”<br/>“Alright,” I chuckled.<br/>“I’ve given some thought to the assistant position and I think I’d like to take it.”<br/>“Really? That’s great!”<br/>“I’m just not completely sure what I’m doing.”<br/>“Oh, don’t worry about that. Jon will help you out like he used to.”<br/>“Okay,” she smiled.<br/>“Okay,” I smiled back, wider.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch 2 - The Assistant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----ANDY’S POV-----</p><p>“Okay so today you have three interviews before the show, a meet and greet after, and tomorrow you have an interview/photo shoot with AP Magazine.”<br/>“Damn, she’s catching on fast,” CC chuckled.<br/>“CC, you and Lonny have a separate interview right before the show and Jinxx you have one with Jake.”<br/>“Got it.”</p><p>I smiled as Ashley was able to wrangle us all like a bunch of animals in a circus. She took the helm not really knowing what to do but she caught on so fast that it made me feel proud. I got ready for the day and as I was texting my lawyer, Ash bumped into me which caused me to drop my phone. I could tell that she read the message about what was happening between me and Juliet. She smiled softly and simply handed me back my phone. Not long after that, I went to do my interviews and she stood off to the side watching the time for me while everyone else did their interviews.</p><p>“Running a little behind,” she whispered.<br/>“Hey, I gotta get ready for the show. Thank you so much for having me and I look forward to doing it again.”<br/>“Andy!” Jon shouted.<br/>“I got him,” Ash called out.<br/>“Two minute warning, guys.”<br/>“Alright, watch your step going onto the stage, there’s a bit of a drop from back here.”<br/>“Thanks, Ash,” I replied, kissing her cheek. Shit. Why the fuck did I do that? I shook it off and just started singing, making a mental note to address the situation later. “What’s up, Atlanta? You guys ready to have some fun? Yeah! 1, 2, 3, 4! Here we gooooo!”</p><p>Holding on to lies<br/>Holding on to ties that vanish<br/>Cut the rope<br/>And fall into the sky<br/>The Devil fills our minds with sadness<br/>The world's a gun and I've been aiming all my life<br/>Got something to live for<br/>I know that I won't surrender<br/>A warrior of youth<br/>I'm taking over<br/>A shock to the new world order<br/>I am bulletproof!<br/>Here I go!<br/>Another prison fight<br/>Another perfect sky I damage<br/>Now I know<br/>Just who created life<br/>And why I set my side to save it<br/>The world's a gun and I've been aiming all my life<br/>Got something to live for<br/>I know that I won't surrender<br/>A warrior of youth<br/>I'm taking over<br/>A shock to the new world order<br/>I am bulletproof!<br/>And as they take their final breath<br/>I have bent the truth<br/>I'm taking over<br/>A shock to the new world order<br/>I am bulletproof!<br/>Bulletproof!<br/>Bulletproof!<br/>I am bulletproof!<br/>Got something to live for<br/>I know that I won't surrender<br/>A warrior of youth<br/>I'm taking over<br/>A shock to the new world order<br/>I am bulletproof!<br/>Got something to live for<br/>I know that I won't surrender<br/>A Warrior of youth<br/>I'm taking over<br/>A shock to the new world order<br/>I am bulletproof!<br/>I am bulletproof!<br/>I am bulletproof!</p><p>After another amazing show, I headed back stage and saw Ash looking at me with concern. She handed me my phone and I sighed before grabbing my cigarettes and heading back to the bus. She chased after me but the guys stayed behind for some photos and to hang with the opening band. I sat back on the couch and lit one up while I read the word over and over. Divorce.</p><p>“Andy?” she asked, sitting beside me.<br/>“Guess I’m not so bulletproof after all. I definitely don’t have anything to live for now.”<br/>“Don’t say that, Andy. That’s not true.”<br/>“I don’t know what I did, Ash.”<br/>“You didn’t do anything, Andy. The two of you just weren’t right for each other. You have a purpose on this earth, Andy.”<br/>“Well what is it, then?” I shouted.<br/>“Healing,” she replied, placing a hand on mine.</p><p>I looked into her eyes, the tears in mine making it hard to see. Even in this blurry state, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before standing with her. I pulled Ash into a hug and said goodnight before heading back to my room just as the guys came to join her. I could hear the faint sounds of her explaining everything that happened as I closed the door and got ready for bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ch 3 - The Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----ANDY’S POV-----</p><p>“Andy?” she called out.<br/>“What?”<br/>“We’re all going to the beach. Did you want to come with us?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Okay. Well...I cleared your schedule for today in case you change your mind. You know where to find us.”</p><p>I rolled over onto my back and rested my hand on my arm as I looked up at the ceiling. I could practically hear her begging me to come back to her after our first huge fight. I remember leaving and going to stay with Jake for a few weeks before eventually coming back to her. Now she just chose to end it? She just decided? I was snapped out of my thoughts by a phone call. Juliet.</p><p>“What?” I asked.<br/>“Hey…”<br/>“You okay?” Why do I care?<br/>“Yeah. I just...I know you’ll be coming home soon. I’m already moving things out of the apartment. I’m sorry, White Rab-”<br/>“Don’t! Don’t do that.”<br/>“Okay. See you around.”<br/>“Okay.”</p><p>I got up and went to wash my face. I don’t know what came over me, but I ended up smashing the mirror. Then I figured what better way to relieve stress than a swim. I changed my clothes and headed down to the beach with Jon. I sighed at the upbeat tune of Livin La Vida Loca as I realized we were in Miami during Spring Break.</p><p>I started scanning the beach for pale ass dudes with long black hair, our signature look, when I stopped dead in my tracks. Ash was standing ankle deep in the water, ringing the water out of her long black hair, with her back to me. I couldn’t help it, my male instincts forced my eyes down to the curve of her ass in that blue bikini. As she turned, I saw some of the self harm scars on her hips through the straps on the side. Her breasts almost looked swollen in that top. Was it a push up bikini top or did she just hide her bust really well? I then realized she was starting to approach me with a smile on my face.</p><p>“Damn,” I gasped.<br/>“Andy, hey!”<br/>“Hey,” I blushed.<br/>“I’m so glad you decided to come with us.”<br/>“I thought the sun would do me some good. How’s the water.”<br/>“Great if you’re a girl,” Jinxx scoffed.<br/>“Ah, he’s just mad ‘cause I pushed him in. Come on, the water’s fine.”</p><p>She grabbed me by the hand and led me into the water and, from Jinxx’s recount of the temperature, I gotta admit I was nervous. Thankfully he was wrong and it was actually quite warm. I smiled as Ash pulled me into deeper water but ended up standing as she floated on her back. This caused her to splash me like she did when we were teenagers. I chuckled and splashed her back before we broke out into a water fight.</p><p>After the water war subsided, Ashley got out of the water to sunbathe/dry off. I figured that was a good idea, so I did the same and came to lie beside her. When we were completely dried off, we both heard her stomach growl and laughed. I noticed the guys were still enjoying the beach and decided to leave them as we pulled on our jeans and t-shirts to go look for somewhere to get a burger. Thankfully, we found a Spanish place not far down the length of the beach and I texted the guys where to find us as we sat in our booth.</p><p>“Aye, beautiful,” our waiter smiled.<br/>“I’ll have an ice water,” she replied, looking at her menu.<br/>“I’ll have the same,” I chuckled.<br/>“Be right back with those.”<br/>“At least he’s not blind.”<br/>“Andy!” she giggled.<br/>“What? It’s true and I wish you could see that.”<br/>“I do sometimes, you know.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“I brought your waters. Are we ready to order?”<br/>“Hey!” the guys called out, joining us.<br/>“Ugh. I’ll go get more menus.”</p><p>We ended up spending the rest of the evening there, in fact it actually started to get dark, and Jinxx actually danced with Ashley for a bit. It was nice to sit back and watch her have fun for a change. Then she motioned for me to come onto the dancefloor. I waved my hands back and forth saying no, but she dragged my lazy ass onto the floor anyways. I recognized the song as Apaga La Luz by Luis Fonzi and Ashley smiled as she placed my hands on her waist. I started swaying and bobbing with her for a bit before she got me to look into her eyes. Something inside me was stirring and I felt a sudden surge of energy as I picked up the pace. I let her lead, of course, but I was able to keep up with the dance.</p><p>The waiter informed us all that they were closing for the evening and we all laughed. Ashley took me by the hand and lead me down the road, illuminated only by street lights and the gas station lights up ahead. For some reason, the music stayed in my head as she skipped ahead of me, dragging me into the cold gas station. What was this feeling? I couldn’t help but smile and chuckle as we looked for some late night snacks and gum. When we made it back to the bus...I almost didn’t want the night to end. I wanted to stay here in sweet bliss with Ashley...but I had to face the music.</p><p>“Goodnight, Andy,” she smiled, kissing my cheek.<br/>“What was that for?” I blushed.<br/>“I just thought you needed it.”<br/>“Thank you. Goodnight, Ashley.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ch 4 - The Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----ANDY'S POV-----</p><p>I was slammed against the wall as Ash dropped to her knees. Without missing a beat, she undid my pants and sucked my cock all the way down to the back of her throat. I tossed my head back and moaned with great pleasure as she started to bob her head, her lips creating a perfect suction around my member. Then I woke up.</p><p>"Son of a bitch!" I groaned.</p><p>I sighed and rolled onto my back, my erection very noticeable under the thin sheets. I figured why not and gripped my member under the sheets to pleasure myself. I thought back on the amazing dream of me and Ash, her perfect lips and how they engulfed my cock. I started squeezing the sheets with my free hand and thrusting myself up. I wanted to hear her say my name, just once so I could cum. A knock came at my door and I heard her call out to me.</p><p>"Andy?"</p><p>I bit my bottom lip so fucking hard so I could stifle my moans as I met an amazing release. Oh my god, this felt so damn good that I wanted to run out there and fuck her right then and there, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted her so fucking bad, but she was my best friend and I didn't want to mess things up. Plus, after the shit she has been through, I couldn’t do that to her. She might not even want to be touched ever again.</p><p>"AP magazine is hosting an event tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go?"<br/>
"Yeah! Yeah, absolutely. You should come with me." Shit! Why did I ask her that?<br/>
"I'd love to! I just need to get a nice dress."<br/>
"Let me get showered and I can help you pick one out."<br/>
“Okay. I’m gonna go grab lunch with CC but I should be back in a couple hours.”<br/>
“Okay. Have fun.”</p><p>I huffed and puffed, finally coming down from my release as I relaxed. I ran into the shower before sprucing up my hair and pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing my leather boots and heading out to wait on Ashley and CC. They both smiled as I explained they both had to come help me out. We walked right into an expensive shop with tons of designers and Ashley immediately got flustered.</p><p>“Andy, I can’t afford any of these.”<br/>
“Don’t worry about it,” I smiled, showing her my black card.<br/>
“I can’t-”<br/>
“Hi, I’m Sarah and I’ll be your stylist. What can I do to help you today?”<br/>
“We’re going to a red carpet event and my assistant here is going to be my date. I’m wearing a white button up and some dress slacks and a leather jacket. Can you help style her to match me?”<br/>
“Of course! We have a ton of gowns for you to try, miss. Right this way.”</p><p>She first came out in a green dress that showed off the curve of her hips beautifully, but she was uncomfortable with how much of her cleavage was out. I nodded and told her to try on another. She then came out in a lavender one-shoulder a-line that did nothing for her and I could tell she didn’t like it. Ashley strutted out of the dressing room in a white gown similar to things Juliet would wear and we both immediately vetoed the dress.</p><p>“I think I like this one,” she giggled.<br/>
“Well, come on out and let me see it.”</p><p>Ashley strolled out of the dressing room in an Aidan Mattox one-shoulder gown with a slit up the leg. The base color was black but it had gorgeous designs of white and blue, sparkling waves that hugged her frame perfectly. She spun around for CC and I and my hand immediately covered his eyes as a half-joke. Her ass looked amazing in this gown. The stylist helped her into her strappy black heels before handing her a black clutch and fastening some blue, dangling earrings into her ears. She was escorted to the salon part of the store and had a cape tied around her front while the girls worked on her hair and makeup. When they were finished, I had to scrape my jaw up off the floor.</p><p>“God,” I gasped.<br/>
“What?” she giggled.<br/>
“You were beautiful before but now...you look like an angel.”<br/>
“Andy,” she blushed. “That’s so sweet of you.”<br/>
“That’ll be $1,381.62,” the stylist smiled.<br/>
“Put it on the card,” I smiled back.<br/>
“Andy...that’s a lot of money.”<br/>
“Nah. I make that in a day and I told you not to worry. Come on, let me go get changed and we can go to the event.”</p><p>-----TIME LAPSE-----</p><p>“Andy! Andy! Over here! Mr. Biersack!”<br/>
“You ever get tired of hearing that?” she asked.<br/>
“I’m not in a position to be upset with the fact that people enjoy what I do,” I chuckled. “I’m very grateful and blessed.”<br/>
“Andy, who's on your arm right now?” asked a photographer.<br/>
“This is my assistant and she’s here to keep me in check,” I giggled.<br/>
“After hearing about your divorce, we never thought you’d have a woman on your arm ever again.”<br/>
“That’s too much,” Ashley stated. “Mr. Biersack will no longer be answering questions. Thank you.”</p><p>Ashley then took me by the arm and led me away from the rude reporters. I looked at her in awe as to what she had just done for me. I then smiled as we continued to take pictures and answer fan questions. She actually made me feel safe and secure that very night. Like I was right where I should have been all along.</p><p>I straightened my jacket and smiled for a couple more pictures before I escorted Ashley into the building. She looked around and had the most adorable confused look on her face. I explained that when events are hosted, they usually just rent out a building and offer finger foods for catering. It’s mainly just to show the press you’re active in your work and you have a nice smile, unless it’s an award show or something. She nodded and we got the signal to head upstairs for the after party.</p><p>“Wow,” she gasped, amazed by the glam.<br/>
“Never seen it from this perspective, huh?”<br/>
“Nope. It’s gorgeous. Does it ever get boring or repetitive?”<br/>
“There are some days where I don’t really like it and others where I get excited. Like I said earlier though, I enjoy what I do for a living and this is a part of it. Hey, check out who else is here.”<br/>
“Is that Ash Costello?” she squealed.<br/>
“Sure is. Want me to introduce you?”<br/>
“N-no. What if I say something stupid?”<br/>
“Nonsense. Come on.”</p><p>I led her around the room and introduced her to some fellow musicians that I knew she loved and admired. It was so cute to see her get star struck and she had me laughing the entire night. Some music was playing in the background and some waiters were carrying trays of champagne. I grabbed two glasses and offered Ashley one before bringing her out to the dance floor.</p><p>“I didn’t know you could dance,” she giggled.<br/>
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” I replied with the help of some liquid courage.</p><p>I spun her out then back and pulled her body close to mine. She giggled and took the champagne flutes away before setting them on the table. She then came to stand with me again and we danced, my right hand on the small of her back and taking her right hand while her left one rested on my shoulder. I glanced down a couple times when the slit of her dress opened so I could see her gorgeous legs. When she would look into my eyes, I felt weak in my knees. As the night carried on, I noticed she was getting sleepier and sleepier. I eventually took mercy on her and escorted my date for the evening back to her hotel room.</p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?” I asked as we walked down the hall, arm in arm.<br/>
“I actually did. And this happens at most events if they’re not award shows?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“I can see where it would get repetitive and a little annoying.”<br/>
“Nah, you just gotta have the right company,” I smiled, nudging her.<br/>
“Mm. Well,” she sighed, standing outside of her room.<br/>
“Yeah...” I trailed off, my hands in my pockets.<br/>
“Goodnight, Andy.”<br/>
“Ashley…”</p><p>I stepped closer to her and placed one of the most gentle, yet loving, kisses I had ever placed on anyone’s lips in my life. She froze for a moment but returned my kiss. It was then that I could taste the champagne on her lips. Oh no. Was she only kissing me back because of the alcohol? I pulled away at that thought and blushed before telling her good night once more and heading back to my room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ch 5 - The Silent Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----ASH’S POV-----</p><p>What the hell was that last night? This thought buzzed around in the back of my head as the sun peered through my blinds. I groaned and got up to close them so I could try and get some more sleep, but I quickly realized we had to go to the next city in a few hours. Defeated, I got in the shower and washed away the magic and glitter from last night before heading back to the bus.</p><p>“Hey, Jon.”<br/>“Hey, Ash. Did you have fun at the event last night?”<br/>“Yeah, it was magical. Hey, have you seen Andy?”<br/>“He said he didn’t get much sleep so he went to rest in his room in the back. Why? What’s up?”<br/>“I just had a question for him is all. It can wait. Where we heading to next?”<br/>“We got three cities left. One in Phoenix Arizona, another in Las Vegas Nevada, and the final one is back home in Los Angeles California.”<br/>“Okay, what do the events look like?” I asked, pulling out my laptop.</p><p>As I made myself super busy with scheduling and other assistant duties, I noticed that my best friend had stayed in his room for what felt like the entire day. I eventually got up from my table to make myself something to eat and I brought some to Andy. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I called out that he had some food sitting on the floor for him. By the time I got myself comfortable again, I noticed he had already grabbed it and closed his door. I sighed and just buried my nose in my work for the day.</p><p>Morning came and went and I was super busy scheduling sound checks, setting up interviews, and finding a place for everyone to eat before the show. Somebody at the venue fucked up royally because the band wasn’t even on the roster tonight. Jon and I chewed them out when Jinxx told us to stop yelling like parents. I chuckled and flipped him the bird before explaining to the owner that the band was supposed to be there tonight.</p><p>“You’re absolutely right. I am so sorry. Let me go get somebody to fix the marque.”<br/>“Hey, Jinxx,” I called out, approaching the stage. “Have you seen him?”<br/>“He’s been in his room all day.”<br/>“Is he feeling okay?”<br/>“Come here,” he smiled, extending a hand.</p><p>I took it and pressed my foot against the base of the stage as he hoisted me up. I dusted off my jeans and followed him backstage to talk. We waited for a moment for everyone else to clear out and I buried my nose in my phone to make it look like I was busy. When we were alone, Jinxx hit me with some truth.</p><p>“Andy told me about the event.”<br/>“What do you mean?” I asked.<br/>“The kiss,” he whispered. “He kinda feels like shit about it.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“He said he didn’t want you to kiss him while you were drunk-”<br/>“But I wasn’t. I had a couple drinks but I was pretty much sober.”<br/>“Well, look at it from his perspective. You were both in pretty shitty relationships and then he kissed you. I mean as soon as he gets back to California, he has to meet with his lawyer and shit to settle a divorce.”<br/>“Oh...right...forgot about that. Well listen, when you see him can you tell him I’m not mad? Please?”<br/>“Of course. Go get ready for the show. We know what to do.”</p><p>-----TIME LAPSE-----</p><p>“Arizona!” Andy shouted to the crowd. “You wanted an encore, here you go!”</p><p>The glory of a nation dies<br/>The symbol of this war is coming<br/>A warning meant to save our lives from<br/>F.E.A.R.'s religion<br/>Out of the depths we crawled to light<br/>Never give in when the fire rises<br/>Standing here we are unified<br/>Our hearts bear crosses<br/>Can't turn back now<br/>We are, we are the revelation<br/>So scream it out loud<br/>We are, we are the birth of a nation<br/>So join as one<br/>It's time to raise our flags up high<br/>We are, we are the revelation<br/>So scream it out loud<br/>The sound of a nation<br/>(Woah oh, woah oh)<br/>There are no stars in the sky<br/>No sight of what was freedom<br/>Where do we turn when our brothers die<br/>In a fight worth winning?<br/>We are legions mesmerized<br/>By the fools that killed our vision<br/>Won't stray or apologize<br/>For their decisions<br/>Can't turn back now<br/>We are, we are the revelation<br/>So scream it out loud<br/>We are, we are the birth of a nation<br/>So join as one<br/>It's time to raise our flags up high<br/>We are, we are the revelation<br/>So scream it out loud<br/>The sound of a nation<br/>(Woah oh, woah oh)</p><p>I smiled at the crowd’s reaction to the music. It was surprising that no matter how many concerts I had seen, I hadn’t gotten tired of hearing them sing or watching them perform. I looked down at my folded arms and realized I was squeezing my biceps from anxiety. Jon noticed my fidgeting and came to stand beside me, offering his presence as a comfort. I chuckled as I realized this used to be my daily life long before I met James. I would stand backstage almost every night and get piggy back rides to the bus so we could all drink Monster and stay up super late and talk shit. We still stay up a little late and we still drink Monster, just not as much, but we’ve all tamed down since 2011.</p><p>The sound of a nation<br/>Can't turn back now<br/>We are, we are the revelation<br/>So scream it out loud<br/>We are, we are the birth of a nation<br/>So join as one<br/>It's time to raise our flags up high<br/>We are, we are the revelation<br/>So scream it out loud<br/>The sound of a nation<br/>(Woah oh, woah oh)<br/>The sound of a nation</p><p>“Thank you, Phoenix!”<br/>“Andy,” I tried calling out but he apparently didn’t hear me. “Andy? Andy!”<br/>“Woah,” he gasped, turning to face me. “Nuh uh. We can argue, but don’t make a scene back here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ch 6 - The Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a nation<br/>Can't turn back now<br/>We are, we are the revelation<br/>So scream it out loud<br/>We are, we are the birth of a nation<br/>So join as one<br/>It's time to raise our flags up high<br/>We are, we are the revelation<br/>So scream it out loud<br/>The sound of a nation<br/>(Woah oh, woah oh)<br/>The sound of a nation</p><p>“Thank you, Phoenix!”<br/>“Andy,” I tried calling out but he apparently didn’t hear me. “Andy? Andy!”<br/>“Woah,” he gasped, turning to face me. “Nuh uh. We can argue, but don’t make a scene back here.”</p><p>I sighed as everyone looked at Andy and I in shock. We never spoke to each other like that and they knew it. I looked at the band to my left and the stage crew to my right before sighing and pushing past everyone. I stomped up the bus stairs but my wrist was caught by a large, warm hand. I turned to see Andy looking at me with sorrow in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but turned away and got ready for bed. The next morning, while I was cooking breakfast and everyone else was in the front room of the bus, Andy tried talking to me. I wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Leave me alone, Andy,” I groaned.<br/>“No. Come on, I wanna fix this. Let’s talk.”<br/>“You wanna talk?” I asked, raising my voice. “Okay. Fine, we’ll talk. Where do you get off talking to me like that?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“I had been trying to talk to you for two fucking days but the second I raise my voice to get your attention, you shut me down?”<br/>“You were making a scene!”<br/>“I raised my voice once! One fucking time, Andy. In the thirteen years I’ve known you, that was the only time I raised my voice!”<br/>“Hey, guys…”<br/>“Stay out of this, Jinxx,” we both groaned, looking angrily in his direction. It was then that I noticed we were getting gas and the guys got off so we could argue.<br/>“I’m done with this conversation.”<br/>“No, please!” he begged, grabbing my arm.<br/>“Let me go, Andy.”<br/>“I want to fix this.”<br/>“Sometimes you can’t fix things right away! Mm.”</p><p>I was silenced as his lips crashed against mine and I was pressed against the wall. He cupped the sides of my face and I ran my fingers into his hair. I moaned against his lips as he hoisted me onto his torso to deepen our kiss. I felt his tongue tracing my lower lip and I allowed him access to my mouth, forgiveness written somewhere along my tongue. Our digits wrestled back and forth for a time, but when he pulled away from me, I was quite literally gasping for air.</p><p>“Unless,” I gasped, “unless you...do that. But...but I thought that, ahem, I thought you were angry with me.”<br/>“No, I could never be angry at you. I was just angry with myself. I thought being apart would make things easier but I guess not.”<br/>“No, it made them worse.”<br/>“I see that now. Can you forgive me, Ash?”<br/>“I already have. Now, put me down before anyone else sees.”<br/>“Right,” he chuckled, setting me on my feet. “Are you...did you wanna get a snack? We still have a couple hours drive.”<br/>“No, I’ll be alright. You should get something though, you look paler than usual.”<br/>“Okay,” he smiled.</p><p>I continued cooking my breakfast when I turned to see him smiling at me as he stepped off the bus. I chuckled to myself as I realized how stupid our fight actually was. I shook my head and sat down with a plate of eggs and some orange juice before scheduling a couple more events, sound checks, and interviews.</p><p>-----TIME LAPSE-----</p><p>Failure and apathy descend<br/>Success just hasn't been your friend<br/>You live a lie high as the sky<br/>This taste like iron, blood and greed<br/>Tell us of what you'll never be<br/>I won't ask why, just let it die<br/>Sleeping tight in your insanity<br/>The truth could remedy<br/>You stole it all, sold them your soul give it up<br/>You are, you are forever alone<br/>Casting your stones, give it up<br/>You are, you are the shattered god<br/>I try with every ounce of hell<br/>To pry you open from your shell<br/>Twisting the knife<br/>Regretting your life<br/>Your eyes are empty like your bed<br/>Somehow you haven't wound up dead<br/>Chances passed by<br/>You'll never fly<br/>Singing hymns about the sins you see<br/>But you'll never hear from me<br/>You stole it all, sold them your soul give it up<br/>You are, you are forever alone<br/>Casting your stones, give it up<br/>You are, you are the shattered god<br/>Feel the embrace, all of the hate<br/>I have watched you fall<br/>Finding your words sounding like silence<br/>You've already said it all<br/>You stole it all, sold them your soul give it up<br/>You are, you are forever alone<br/>Casting your stones, give it up<br/>You are, you are the shattered god<br/>You are, you are the shattered god<br/>You are, you are the shattered god</p><p>“Thank you, Las Vegas!” Andy shouted, a bit more pumped than the day prior.<br/>“Okay, I have the hotel rooms arranged,” I explained, walking the band to the car. “You guys are free in the morning, busy all afternoon, then you’re free for a while until seven o’clock. You have another event to go to and, before you ask, it is not a black tie event.”<br/>“Thank god,” CC chuckled.<br/>“Would you be my date for the evening?” Andy asked.<br/>“Of course,” I smiled back.</p><p>I dressed down a bit that evening since it wasn’t a red carpet event. I slipped into a white halter dress with lace accents and a thin black belt. I put on some black heels to match and smiled at the knock on my door. There was Andy looking stunning as ever with his black denim pants and a black button up with a black suit jacket.</p><p>-----TIME LAPSE-----</p><p>The event was a movie premiere and they had Black Veil Brides on the soundtrack. As we settled into our seats towards the back of the theater, I crossed a leg over the other. After a time had passed, I noticed my dress was a little too short and I was getting cold. Andy offered me his jacket for my legs and...well, I'm not sure what came over me but, I accepted it and held his hand on my thigh. The movie was playing a romance scene and with the dim lights, sexual music, and the look in his eyes...I scooted his hand further up my thigh beneath his jacket as I uncrossed my legs. He turned back to the screen and looked out of his peripheral to make sure nobody would see us as he pushed my panties to the side. He cleared his throat and brought his elbow to rest on the arm of his seat before brining the back of his hand to cover his mouth. When Andy touched me, his mouth fell agape and his body tensed before he instantly bit his finger. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, enjoying his long fingers inside me. I didn’t even notice that I had started to ride his hand, but he didn’t seem to mind. I could feel myself coming closer and closer to my release and when the couple on screen reached theirs, I reached mine as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ch 7 - The Big Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I dressed down a bit this evening since it wasn’t a red carpet event. I slipped into a white halter dress with lace accents and a thin black belt. I put on some black heels to match and smiled at the knock on my door. There was Andy looking stunning as ever with his black denim pants and a black button up with a black suit jacket.</p><p>-----TIME LAPSE-----</p><p>The event was a movie premiere and they had Black Veil Brides on the soundtrack. As we settled into our seats towards the back of the theater, I crossed a leg over the other. After a time had passed, I noticed my dress was a little too short and I was getting cold. Andy offered me his jacket for my legs and...well, I'm not sure what came over me but, I accepted it and held his hand on my thigh. The movie was playing a romance scene and with the dim lights, sexual music, and the look in his eyes...I scooted his hand further up my thigh beneath his jacket as I uncrossed my legs. He turned back to the screen and looked out of his peripheral to make sure nobody would see us as he pushed my panties to the side. He cleared his throat and brought his elbow to rest on the arm of his seat before brining the back of his hand to cover his mouth. When Andy touched me, his mouth fell agape and his body tensed before he instantly bit his finger. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, enjoying his long fingers inside me. I didn’t even notice that I had started to ride his hand, but he didn’t seem to mind. I could feel myself coming closer and closer to my release and when the couple on screen reached theirs, I reached mine as well.</p><p>My eyes shot open and I turned to see Andy looking at me hungrily. He leaned in, clearly desperate to kiss me, but when the lights came on, he quickly removed himself from me to stand with the audience and clap. Before he joined in applause, however, I saw him lick my juices off of his fingers. I smiled and blushed so much before being escorted out of the theater with the rest of the band. We all went back to the bus and Andy tried to keep busy with cleaning until everyone was in their bunks. Then, when he was sure everyone was getting ready to sleep, he gently took my hands and brought me to stand.</p><p>“You look so good. I’ve been craving you all night.”<br/>“W-would you...like to try me?”<br/>“Come here,” he moaned, pulling me against him.<br/>“Andy,” I whisper-gasped.<br/>“Shh,” he whispered, placing a finger to his lips.</p><p>He reached around me and flicked the switch off to the bunks, making everyone think we were going to bed. When the engine turned over and we started moving, I was very thankful as it would provide some sound over our whispering. His palm’s warmth reassured me that I was in very capable hands even though I got nervous as he licked his lips. Andy slowly leaned in closer, his lips only inches from mine, and I gulped as I was very nervous. This was my best friend, my secret crush, and I was about to kiss him again.</p><p>When our lips finally touched, it felt like I was watching the Walt Disney animation before every old school Disney movie for the first time. I pushed myself off the wall and grabbed onto his button up for support as his other hand brushed the hair from my cheek. It didn’t take long for my hormones to flare up and I started rocking my body into his, but he didn’t resist it. In fact, I could have sworn he was actually enjoying my movements against his body. I decided to test the waters and began unbuttoning his shirt and when I got to the final button, he peeled it off without breaking the kiss. My hands roamed his torso freely and I could feel Andy shudder but in a good way.</p><p>“Let’s take off your dress, baby,” he whispered to me.</p><p>Without hesitation, I turned around and pulled my hair to the side. As he struggled with the button at the top, he started to kiss my neck and I gripped the wall for support. At the sound of my zipper being undone, I felt myself get so nervous but I was thankful that the only light we had was from the street lights as we passed by. His hands caressed down my sides as he continued working on my neck then one of them slid into my panties and I had to force back my moan. Andy placed a hand over my mouth to help me stay quiet, but he also slid a finger into my mouth. I sucked on it as if it were the appendage between his legs and he moaned against my throat. I could feel him rocking his body against mine, his free hand slowly drifting further down my pubic region as he dry humped my ass.</p><p>“Andy,” I whisper-begged as he massaged my clit. “Andy, I-I want you. I want you inside of me.”<br/>“Turn around,” he instructed.</p><p>I did as I was told and from what I could see in the dark, he smirked as he undid his belt. I brought him to kiss me again only this time, I slid my tongue into his mouth. I grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against my crotch and almost screamed at the feeling of his erection against my heat. I reached back and unclasped my bra when I heard his pants hit the ground. He parted from me for a moment to pull down my panties and he looked up at me before kissing my pubic region, thank god I shaved. Andy dragged his tongue over my clit and up the length of my body, forcing goosebumps onto my skin. He kissed me again and I could taste myself on his lips as he grabbed my thighs and pulled my body onto his. I heard the unrolling of a condom as he kissed my neck and my nails were digging into the wall with anticipation.</p><p>“You ready?” he asked.<br/>“Mhm,” I whispered.<br/>“O-o-oooh,” he shuddered as he pushed himself inside me. “Oh you feel so fucking good, baby. Oooh.”<br/>“Mm,” I whimpered.<br/>“You okay?”</p><p>I had no words, so I nodded as I bit my lip and tried to keep myself quiet. My mouth fell agape as Andy found an amazing pace that felt so fucking good. My legs squeezed him close as my toes started curling. It was so hard to keep quiet and when he hit my g-spot, fuuck.</p><p>“Ah!” I moaned, loudly.<br/>“Fuuuck,” he whispered against my neck.<br/>“Bedroom. Bedroom,” I begged.</p><p>Andy pulled my face against his to silence me and I felt my back come away from the wall as he carried me to the back room. As soon as the door latched, I started huffing and puffing loudly as I knew he had sound proofed it. My back made contact with the cool bedspread and Andy found the amazing pace again. My arms stretched backwards on the bed and his hands ran over them, his lips moving against mine. He then brought my arms to rest, folding over one another behind his neck, as he hitched my legs on his hips.</p><p>“Mhm!” I moaned against him.<br/>“You okay?” he gasped.<br/>“Oh, fuck yes! Yes, yes, yes! AAAAH!”</p><p>I shut my eyes tight as I felt the most amazing orgasm of my life. I started slamming my fists on the bed, my toes spreading as I screamed his name into the night. I felt him leave me for a moment and I almost screamed when his tongue came in place of his dick. I rolled my body as I huffed and panted at his actions as I grabbed a fist full of his hair. I started to roll my hips against his face and he forced them down against the mattress, his tongue hitting my clit. I knew what was coming and I have to admit that James never got me to do this.</p><p>“ANDY!” I screamed as I squirted into his mouth.<br/>“Mmmhmmmm,” he moaned against me.</p><p>I watched as he pulled his head up from me, his chin slick with my juices, before letting a drop of spit drip onto me. He then licked it up and went back to pleasing me with his tongue, his hands grabbing my breasts. I was almost in tears from how fucking good this felt and when Andy slid his cock into me again, I came a third time. My legs had begun to shake and my body was starting to sweat, as was his. Andy didn’t let up, though, Instead, he gripped onto the headboard for support and started pumping into me even harder.</p><p>“Andy! Andy!”<br/>“Oh, fuck! You feel so good on my dick, babygirl.”<br/>“C-cum in me. I want your cum, Andy. FUcking give it to me!”<br/>“Yeah? You want my hot load inside of you? Is that what you want?”<br/>“Yes! OH my god, yes!”<br/>“Oh my god. Oh, oh, oh, OOOOOOH!”</p><p>Andy continued thrusting through his orgasm, forcing me into a fourth one as he squeezed my thigh so hard that I was sure it would bruise. His mouth fell open and he tossed his head back in ecstasy as he worked through what I believed to be one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. When he came down from his high, Andy noticed my legs were shaking and I looked exhausted. He slowly removed himself from me and kissed me softly before giving me a towel and cleaning himself up. He dug through his suitcase and pulled on some boxers before running to the kitchen to grab us both some water and a chocolate bar for me as well as our clothes from the hallway floor. He locked the door and came to lie beside me and I scooted myself so I was lying on his chest. I’m not sure when I fell asleep but I do know that right before, I felt him kiss my forehead and I was in complete bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ch 8 - The Last Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----ASHLEY’S POV-----</p><p>“Mm,” I sighed, happily.<br/>“So, Ms. Assistant,” he whispered, running his finger tips up and down my side, “what do we have planned for today?”<br/>“I have absolutely no idea,” I chuckled.<br/>“I guess I’ll have to make an apology to some interviewers,” he chuckled.<br/>“I’m sorry.”<br/>“No. Don’t ever apologize for being with me.”<br/>“Okay,” I smiled. “Can I ask something?”<br/>“Anything.”<br/>“Will you kiss me again?”<br/>“Of course.”</p><p>He propped himself up on one elbow and gently pressed his lips to mine once, twice, three times before I stopped counting. When he brought himself to lie back, I rolled on top of him and continued kissing those perfect lips before he sat up and wrapped his arms around my body. I reluctantly broke out of the kiss and pushed his hair back to look at his gorgeous face. We both smiled and kissed each other again, just enjoying being this close to one another.</p><p>“I don’t wanna do the show tonight,” he sighed.<br/>“What?”<br/>“I want to stay here, kissing you, holding you, making love to you.”<br/>“Andy,” I blushed. Making love? I liked the sound of that.<br/>“What if we skipped it and rescheduled?”<br/>“Would you really do that to your fans?”<br/>“No, I guess not, but it’s a thought.”<br/>“Mm.”</p><p>The bus came to a stop and I watched the heavenly, content smile fade from his face and turn into a melancholy, stoic look. I knew what that look was for. We were in LA. He would soon have to head back to an empty apartment and what was sure to be a lengthy divorce. I didn’t know what to say to ease his pain, but I knew one thing I could do was be there for him. I brought him in for a loving hug and he sighed into my shoulder before Jon interrupted our moment with a knock on the door.</p><p>“Time to get ready, Andy.”<br/>“Thanks,” he called back.<br/>“Want some help?” I asked. “I can do your hair.”<br/>“Sure,” he smiled up at me.</p><p>-----TIME LAPSE-----</p><p>Children born and raised on a Sunday<br/>Hearing what their leaders say<br/>Singing along<br/>A story missing to the ones who won't listen<br/>All the words are left alone</p><p>But I've been running out<br/>Fighting to stay above the line and<br/>I can feel the Devil is close so</p><p>It's gonna follow me down<br/>It's gonna follow me down (Gonna follow!)</p><p>Last rites in a lost city<br/>I can't fight for a life I've never known<br/>Dark lights giving no pity<br/>Last rites for a place I call my home.</p><p>Fear is in the war for society<br/>Hungry for the heresy<br/>Never atone<br/>A spark that glistens for the<br/>Souls of a mission<br/>Canonize this pile of stones</p><p>But I'm rebelling now<br/>Fighting to save my only life and<br/>I can feel the rapture is close so</p><p>It's gonna follow me down<br/>It's gonna follow me down (Gonna follow!)</p><p>Last rites in a lost city<br/>I can't fight for a life I've never known<br/>Dark lights giving no pity<br/>Last rites for a place I call my home<br/>For a place I call my home<br/>For a place I call my home!</p><p>Sanctus<br/>Dominus<br/>I am left alone</p><p>Last rites in a lost city<br/>I can't fight for a life I've never known<br/>Dark lights giving no pity<br/>Last rites for a place I call my home<br/>For a place I call my home<br/>For a place I call my home!</p><p>I smiled and watched him work the crowd with a little more energy for their closing show. A tap on my shoulder redirected my attention to an interviewer and I smiled kindly before rejecting the interview. Unfortunately he wasn’t taking no for an answer. Thank God for Jon.</p><p>“We rarely do last minute interviews,” he explained.<br/>“Well then maybe you can answer this. Earlier this month we saw Juliet with a U-Haul and some boxes and it appeared she was moving out of their apartment. Is Andy getting a divorce?”</p><p>I wasn’t sure what came over me, but I struck him in the face. Jon immediately stepped in front of me for protection and called security to escort the asshole out. He asked if I was alright and I told him I was. It was nobody’s business about Andy’s personal life. I turned my attention back to Andy and noticed he was leaning into the crowd again. I loved that about him. He liked making fans dreams come true to the best of his ability and this was his favorite thing to do.</p><p>“Thank you, Los Angeles! Fuck, it feels good to be home. Good night!”<br/>“Raaaaaah!” the crowd replied.</p><p>Andy walked off and let the rest of the band toss out guitar picks and broken drum sticks. I smiled and handed him a bottle of water and towel to dry off and refresh. He smiled back and cleaned up a bit before I heard his stomach growl. I handed him a turkey sandwich I made on the bus and he thanked me. It was then that we noticed Jon was looking at us with his mouth hanging open.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Andy giggled as he put his arm around my shoulders.<br/>“So,” I explained, “your car was dropped off by your cousin about an hour ago in the parking garage up the road. I already packed your trunk with your bags and mine.”<br/>“Thank you, Ashley. I’m really fucking tired and can’t wait to crash in my own bed.”<br/>“Andy,” I hesitated as we got closer to his car.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Uhm...there was an interviewer backstage.”<br/>“Okay…?”<br/>“Well, he mentioned he saw Juliet moving things out of your apartment. That means that the paparazzi are waiting for you to come home and hit you with very emotional questions. I don’t think you confronting them while tired would be a very good idea.”<br/>“What are you suggesting?” he asked.<br/>“Why don’t you stay at a hotel tonight? I’ll still stay with you.”<br/>“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”</p><p>-----TIME LAPSE-----</p><p>I felt oddly nervous to share a bed with Andy tonight. We had just had sex the night prior and yet this all felt very intimate. Andy had just left the shower, clothed in his boxers, and he looked at me, recognizing the discomfort apparently written all over my face. He smiled and pulled out the extra sheets and covered the couch before plopping down.</p><p>“A-Andy?” I stuttered.<br/>“It’s okay. I get it. Why don’t you get some rest and we can try this again another time.”<br/>“Thank you,” I smiled.</p><p>I pulled one of the blankets off the bed and handed it to him and he chuckled. I got comfortable under the blanket on the king sized bed and sighed happily as I fell asleep within seconds. The next morning, I awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and I was instantly happy.</p><p>“Coffee?” I asked, sitting up.<br/>“Haha,” he chuckled. “Your nose is so strong.”<br/>“Thanks?”<br/>“It was meant to be a compliment.”<br/>“Oh. Thanks. Is there any eggs?”<br/>“Here you go. Biscuits and gravy, too.”<br/>“Yum!”<br/>“Hey, Ash. Thank you for agreeing to stay at my place for a while. I know you agreed before Juliet moved out but...it feels comforting to know I won’t be alone.”<br/>“Of course, Andy. You’re my best friend and I would never leave you to deal with that on your own.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ch 9 - The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----ASHLEY’S POV-----</p><p>“Coffee?” I asked, sitting up.<br/>“Haha,” he chuckled. “Your nose is so strong.”<br/>“Thanks?”<br/>“It was meant to be a compliment.”<br/>“Oh. Thanks. Is there any eggs?”<br/>“Here you go. Biscuits and gravy, too.”<br/>“Yum!”<br/>“Hey, Ash. Thank you for agreeing to stay at my place for a while. I know you agreed before Juliet moved out but...it feels comforting to know I won’t be alone.”<br/>“Of course, Andy. You’re my best friend and I would never leave you to deal with that on your own.”</p><p>He went silent but smiled before digging into his own plate of breakfast. I saw nothing wrong with it, only that there was nothing left for us to discuss, so I also ate my breakfast. Once we were full, cleaned, and dressed, we headed off to Andy’s apartment. Thankfully, there were no paparazzi this morning and we were able to enter Andy’s place quietly.</p><p>-----ASHLEY’S POV-----</p><p>“I don’t know what to do to help,” I sighed into the phone.<br/>“Just be there for him, Ash,” Jake replied.<br/>“You know, I almost-” I then stopped to make sure the balcony door was shut so he couldn’t hear me.<br/>“Ash?”<br/>“It felt so different on tour. It felt like love...but what if it was just-”<br/>“Don’t you dare think of yourself as a rebound. He would never do that to you, Ashley. Yes, it felt different on tour because he didn’t see the damage yet. Now he’s in it and he’s hurting...and he needs you. Whatever the two of you felt on tour is still there, just set aside so he could heal, okay?”<br/>“You’re right. Hey, the pizza’s here but we’ll talk later, okay?”<br/>“Alright.”<br/>“Hey, Jake...thanks.”<br/>“Anytime, kiddo.”</p><p>-----TIME LAPSE-----<br/>-----ANDY’S POV-----</p><p>It was so quiet. Crow, my cat, and Daredevil, my god, were at the pet hotel I checked them into before the tour, so it only made the place seem that much more ghostly. My fingers traced the old bones of what used to be my life and I...I don’t know. I felt like a stranger in my own home. I saw a picture of our wedding on the kitchen counter. I picked it up and gently dropped it into the trash. The thud caused me to flinch.</p><p>“Andy?” she called out.<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Are you okay?”<br/>“I honestly don’t know.”<br/>“Do you want me to call somebody?”<br/>“I’d eventually have to be here alone, right? Better I do it now than later.”<br/>“Okay. I’m gonna go put my things in the guest room if you need me.”<br/>“Yeah. Yeah, of course.”</p><p>I looked at my opened bedroom door and sighed. I took a few steps in and remembered. These were the same sheets we first made love on, but she took her pillows. I picked up the sheets and inhaled her perfume then stripped the bed and tossed the sheets in the now much emptier closet. I heard the floorboards creek behind me and I knew it was Ashley.</p><p>“I brought you some spare sheets from the closet in my room. I-I thought you might want them.”<br/>“How could she do this to me, Ash?”<br/>“I don’t know, Andy. I’m sure she had her reasons, even if they were wrong.”<br/>“I want to be left alone for now.”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>“I’m gonna watch a movie in the living room and order a pepperoni pizza if you want some later.”<br/>“Thanks.”</p><p>I sat on the chest at the foot of the bed and noticed a book was missing from my shelf. My wedding album. Our wedding album. She didn’t care enough to try and work on whatever was going on between us, but she cared enough to take our wedding pictures?</p><p>I must have fallen asleep because I didn’t remember it being dark. I stumbled through the empty house to see if there was anything to eat when I remembered Ash ordered pizza. I took a piece out and sighed happily as the cold pizza graced my lips and silenced my aching stomach. I then recognized the music playing on my living room TV as Sweeney Todd, one of my favorite films.</p><p>“You there my friend,” Johnny’s melancholy voice echoed in my ears, “come, let me hold you.”<br/>“I’m your friend too, Mr. Todd,” Ashley sniffled. “If you only knew, Mr. Todd. Oh, Mr. Todd, you’re warm in my hand. You’ve come home. Always had a fondness for you, I did.”</p><p>Poor Ashley. I hadn’t even realized what I had done to her. We had sex on the tour, I brought her here, and I’m sure it appeared to her that all of the feelings we shared had disappeared. That’s not at all what happened, though. Unsure of how to address this situation, I tried my best to silently creep back to my room. Shit! I hate my creaky floor boards.</p><p>“Andy?” she called out.<br/>“Hey,” I sighed, turning to face her.<br/>“H-How much...ahem, how much did you hear?”<br/>“Enough. Ashley, I didn’t mean to-”<br/>“No. I didn’t mean to. It was wrong of me to expect all the feelings we shared on tour at the same time you were dealing with this. I’m not upset at you at all and I want you to know that I am right here, Andy. If you want to cry, I’m here. If you want to scream, I’m here. If you want to be alone, I’m still here.”<br/>“How did I get so lucky to have a best friend like you?”</p><p>She smiled and held her arms open, waiting for me to hug her. I did and the moment her warmth was pressed against me, I wanted her. I knew it was because I was feeling vulnerable, so I forced myself to remain calm. I only kissed her forehead and thanked her for the kindness before returning to my room for the night. God, I hope I didn’t ruin this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>